This invention relates to an improved animal litter and a process for producing odor absorbing or odor masking agents in general.
A wide variety of products have been proposed for use in animal litters. Such products include clay, bentonites, fuller's earth, vermiculite and diatomaceous earth in various forms and combinations, all of which are characterized by a relatively high surface area and high moisture absorbency.
Though the various prior art products exhibit a characteristically high affinity for moisture, they have been found to be generally ineffective to quickly overcome or neutralize the strong odors produced by urine and the fecal material of animals using the litter. Consequently, various deodorizing and odor masking additives have been incorporated in the absorbent material for the purpose of masking or neutralizing such odors. Although such materials function effectively for short periods of time, it has been found that the prior art animal litters, in general, require frequent changing in order to prevent or to effectively mask objectionable odors in the litter.
In particular, the addition of various odor control agents to mask the odors emanating from animal wastes has been found to be generally ineffective due to the tendency of the odor control agent to volatilize when the litter is in continuous use for prolonged periods of time.
It has also been proposed, as for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,625, to heat-treat a high density absorbent material such as diatomaceous earth or fuller's earth and to thereafter mix the heat-treated absorbent material with an odor control agent. In such products, however, no discernible odor control agent is released until the litter material is contacted with water.
In accordance with the present invention an effective and improved animal litter is provided which can be used for prolonged periods of time. The animal litter of the present invention produces a continuous, long lasting, uniform, slowly released odor control agent. The present invention also provides a method for imparting continuous, long lasting, uniform, slowly released odor control properties to any suitable absorbent material.